Los lazos en nuestro destino
by Makoyu98
Summary: Mogami kyoko era la hija de una familia Japonesa que residía en Alemania, un gran secreto se le ocultaba el cual explicaba el odio que le tenía su madre. Después de 18 años, está la envió repentinamente a estudiar a Japón. Pero todo cambia cuando descubre que el hombre que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños es el actor Tsuruga Ren, el amigo de su padre.
1. Chapter1: ¿Primer encuentro?

**Mogami kyoko era la hija de una familia Japonesa que residía en Alemania, un gran secreto se le ocultaba el cual explicaba el odio que le tenía su madre. Después de 18 años, está la envió repentinamente a estudiar a Japón. Pero todo cambia cuando descubre que el hombre que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños es el actor Tsuruga Ren, el amigo de su padre.  
**

 **Rated M por lenguaje y violencia (y tal vez un poco de acción Ifykwim(?)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo a mi manera para satisfacer mis deseos en la larga espera de los capítulos del manga (?) Yoshiki Nakamura me mantiene sufriendo, aun que vale la pena :'c**

 **Perdonen si la descripción esta confusa, no sabía cómo ponerlo de una manera corta ;n; djagdj welp no es mi primera vez escribiendo por aquí (escribí uno o dos fics de skip beat, pero no revelare quien soy porque me da pena xd en ese entonces escribía horrible y lo deje a medias(?) pero si adivinan y me preguntan no les mentiré 3)**

 **Por favor dejen sus hermosos Reviews~ Me gustaría saber su opinión, si continuo o no esta historia, también se aceptan ideas 3 No se olviden de dejar un nombre, para agradecerles en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Si tardo en subir es porque mi gata no me deja escribir tranquila, se la pasa mordiéndome, lamiéndome, rasguñándome y encimándoseme xDD es como una misión imposible (?) además me arden las manos ;A;**

* * *

Todo estaba obscuro tan de repente, lo único que veía era una gran mano abierta hacia ella, parpadeo un par de veces mientras la tomaba con delicadeza, el tacto de esa piel tan suave hacía que un reconfortante sentimiento la poseyera, miro hacia la sombra alta que cada segundo se iba haciendo más clara, unos ojos amables y sonrisa cálida la recibieron.

¡Smack! Un gran golpe en su mejilla la despertó de su sueño, se había perdido de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se cubrió con su mano, respirando profundamente. Miro hacia su madre con frialdad, cansada de sus maltratos diarios.

"¡¿Me prestaste atención siquiera?!" Grito su madre bastante molesta, tanto que daba un poco de miedo.

"Saena, tranquilízate… es una adolescente, ¿Cómo quieres que te escuche si reaccionas de esa manera?" Dijo una voz masculina, intentando calmar la situación "Kyoko, tu madre y yo hemos decidido que iras a estudiar a Japón, por el momento te estarás quedando a vivir con un gran amigo mío, tu vuelo es en tres horas, vete preparando."

Asintió y suspiro, definitivamente era mejor que seguir pasando por la misma pesadilla a la que llamaba vida "Comenzare a preparar las maletas" Se levantó de su asiento "Estaré lista en una hora, Padre" comento con tono tierno antes de retirarse de la habitación, ignorando la mirada desaprobatoria de su madre.

Cuando termino sus maletas dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y volvió a ver aquella mano, aquella sonrisa que la derretía de manera inimaginable, sentía un cosquilleo por cada parte de su cuerpo. Miro el rostro que solo sonreía, sin hacer ninguna otra expresión, los fuertes brazos de aquel hombre la arroparon, sintiendo un calor extraño que emanaba dicho cuerpo. Ese calor se convertía en su fuerza y valentía, gracias al hombre misterioso había soportado 18 años de estar viviendo con el odio de su madre.

Una mano la despertó de nuevo, pero esta fue más gentil y cuidadosa. Abrió los ojos y observo a su padre sonreír con tristeza, como si estuviera preparándose para dejar ir algo muy importante, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta. "Saena te obligo a aceptar, ¿Verdad?... Padre, tu no querías que yo me fuera…"

"Claro que no quería… Kyoko, tu eres mi hermosa bebe" Rio al decir lo último, la veía ya tan crecida, convertida en toda una mujer "Eres tan hermosa que me asusta que alguien te quiera hacer algo, por eso te vas a quedar con mi amigo, él se asegurara de que no te pase nada… es un actor muy popular por allá, te gana como por cuatro años de edad"

Las mejillas de la chica se coloraron ante las palabras de su padre ¿Hermosa? Dios ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? A ojos de otros hombres ella no tenía ninguna gracia, tenía poco pecho, era bajita, su cabello era corto y de color naranja, se lo había pintado así solo para molestar un poco a su madre. "Ya está todo listo… será mejor que vayamos al aeropuerto"

* * *

Camino por el aeropuerto de Japón por un gran rato después de su llegada, tomando sus maletas con fuerza y buscando al hombre que supuestamente iría a recogerla, habían sido 11 horas de viaje y se encontraba bastante exhausta, solo quería que apareciera.

En eso percibió un letrero con su nombre escrito en un pedazo de papel, miro hacia el hombre que la sostenía y se asustó un poco, se veía que era alto y de piernas muy largas, pero su rostro…

Su rostro no se podía apreciar mucho porque unas gafas junto con un sombrero negro lo cubrían, dándole aspecto de secuestrador, sus pasos fueron tímidos y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, en un intento de llamar la atención de dicho hombre "Um, disculpe… ¿U-usted es Tsuruga Ren?" Pregunto por lo bajo.

Se quedó callado sin mostrar expresión alguna, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el hombre ya tenía sus maletas, Kyoko algo confundida lo siguió cuando el comenzó a caminar, este si era el supuesto hombre que la iba a recoger, ¿No?... No se había equivocado de persona, ¿Verdad?... eso y más eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

El castaño se detuvo cuando quedaron frente a un auto negro, primero metió las maletas en la cajuela. Miro hacia Kyoko, que estaba tan asustada como una ardilla, rio un poco y le abrió la puerta del copiloto. Esta dudo un poco antes de entrar, cuando lo hizo el hombre cerró la puerta y se colocó en su asiento, suspirando. Arranco el coche y comenzó a manejar, no dijo ninguna palabra en todo el camino, lo cual la preocupo más aún.

Al llegar al gran apartamento se sorprendió, ese hombre debía de tener bastante dinero, parecía un palacio de ensueño. Observo nuevamente al hombre sacando sus maletas del auto y se acercó con lentitud. "¿Cuándo poder ver al señor Tsuruga?"

"Lo estás viendo ahora…" Comento mientras se quitaba las gafas y el gorro, guardándolas en su lujoso auto "Perdona si te asuste con mi actitud, por ahora no me puedo mostrar en público por mí solo… A veces las fans pueden… pueden llegar a emocionarse mucho y lanzárseme encima" Rio al decir lo último.

Kyoko se quedó petrificada al ver aquel rostro, lo había visto en algún lugar... ahí fue cuando la imagen del hombre de sus sueños apareció de nuevo ante sus ojos, notando el tremendo parecido entre los dos, sacudió la cabeza negándolo, tal vez solo lo había visto en la televisión y estaba confundida por su tremendo atractivo. "M-mucho gusto Tsuruga-san… S-soy Mogami Kyoko" le sonrió intentando parecer tranquila, mientras hacia una leve inclinación.

Pero no logro engañarlo "¿Pasa algo Mogami-san?" La miro fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose con lentitud hacia ella "Hmm creo que ya se lo que pasa aquí…" murmuro y ella dio un respingo, ¿Tan obvia era? ¿O se habían visto antes? Comenzó a sonrojarse por el silencio del otro, tal vez la había descubierto "Estas cansada… fue un largo viaje, ven, te guiare a tu nueva habitación"

* * *

 **Dejare el primer capítulo hasta ahí**

 **~ :3**

 **Por favor avísenme si ven alguna falta o error que pueda corregir, vuelvo a mencionar, los Reviews son bien recibidos por aquí c: quiero saber su opinión sobre la historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y estaré escribiendo continuamente por ahora**

 **Bye Bye 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Lips on fire

**Mogami kyoko era la hija de una familia Japonesa que residía en Alemania, un gran secreto se le ocultaba el cual explicaba el odio que le tenía su madre. Después de 18 años, está la envió repentinamente a estudiar a Japón. Pero todo cambia cuando descubre que el hombre que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños es el actor Tsuruga Ren, el amigo de su padre que le ofrecería un techo donde quedarse.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo a mi manera para satisfacer mis deseos en la larga espera de los capítulos del manga (?) Yoshiki Nakamura me mantiene sufriendo, aun que vale la pena :'c**

 **Perdonen si la descripción esta confusa, no sabía cómo ponerlo de una manera corta ;n; djagdj welp no es mi primera vez escribiendo por aquí (escribí uno o dos fics de skip beat, pero no revelare quien soy porque me da pena xd en ese entonces escribía horrible y lo deje a medias(?) pero si adivinan y me preguntan no les mentiré)**

 **Muchísimas gracias a los que le dieron follow a la historia ;A; :heart: y Muchísimas gracias al hermoso Review de Sumi Onechan ;u; me hizo tan feliz, en estos días estaré subiendo los capítulos más continuamente :'D es que estoy cuidando a mi gatita que está recién operada y pues literalmente no puedo hacer nada más que cuidarla y escribir haha espero que se unan más personas conforme agregue más capítulos cx.**

 **Cualquier duda, queja o sugerencia son libres de escribirlas por Review o si prefieren por PM, les contestare con toda la amabilidad y paciencia que tengo~**

 **PD: Siento que en este capítulo hice a Ren muy femenino XDDD o no se sjhgfksdd**

* * *

Sus ojos brillaban conforme recorrían la habitación de huéspedes, era bastante grande y se veía muy linda a pesar de los pocos muebles que tenía; una cama, con sábanas blancas y cuatro pares de almohadas; un escritorio de color negro, con un espejo enfrente, una lámpara, una silla negra; y un gran armario con espejos en las puertas, Kyoko dio unos pasos con lentitud admirando y disfrutando cada segundo que estaba dentro del lugar.

Su mirada paso de las paredes a la gigantesca cama y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó en ella, era como estar sobre una nube; suave y cómoda, se acomodaba a su pequeño cuerpo. Recordó que su anfitrión se encontraba en la habitación y un gran sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, levantándose inmediatamente.

"P-perdone, m-me deje llevar" murmuro avergonzada, esperando a que no se enojara por su falta de educación, pero cuando se atrevió a mirarlo sólo noto como este se tapaba el rostro mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Se asustó un poco, pensando que tal vez se sentía mal y se acercó con lentitud "Tsuruga-san… ¿Se encuentra bien?"

Siguió temblando hasta que de un momento a otro Ren no aguanto y soltó la gran carcajada que intentaba ocultar de la chica. Su rostro se encontraba rojo del esfuerzo, su estómago dolía bastante y estaba completamente seguro de que Kyoko lo miraba con enojo "P-perdón… Pffff…. E-es que tu cara" murmuro sin poder respirar bien.

Kyoko frunció el ceño al escuchar lo último, poniéndose más roja que antes, pero esta vez estaba combinada su vergüenza con un poco de ira… ¿Podía ser así de cruel? Se estaba burlando enfrente de ella "¿Qué tiene de graciosa mi cara?"

Ren se detuvo, tomando una gran bocanada de aire y negando con la cabeza "No me refiero a eso, es que parecía que hubieras visto un gran tesoro" le sonrió divertido, limpiándose con uno de sus dedos una lagrima que le había salido en su ojo izquierdo "Bueno, como prácticamente vas a vivir aquí si necesitas comprar algo avísame, voy a salir por comida y sabanas nuevas en un rato por si quieres acompañarme… tu ve desempacando o duerme un rato, yo vendré a avisarte" dijo y se retiró de la habitación.

Kyoko miro hacia la puerta cerrada por un gran rato, volteo hacia la cama y trago en seco, dormir un poco no podía hacer ningún mal ¿Verdad?, se volvió a acostar, hundiéndose en ella y dejándose llevar por la comodidad a los brazos de Morfeo.

Entonces todo comenzó de nuevo, parpadeo varias veces, volvió a ver la misma mano, la tomaba con delicadeza y sentía como la jalaban en un abrazo cariñoso, sus sueños eran como películas mudas, nunca se escuchaba ninguna voz o ruido. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la deliciosa colonia que aquel hombre traía, lo miro y noto el parecido con Tsuruga Ren, pero no le dio importancia, lo más probable es que ella se estaba confundiendo por lo atractivo que este era.

El solo sonreía y comenzaba a caminar, tomándole la mano como si se tratara de una princesa, lo siguió, sintiendo aquella felicidad por toda su piel. Recorrían el hermoso jardín de una gran mansión, se veían animales y flores por todas partes, miraba hacia el piso notaba que traía un hermoso vestido color rosado con adornos negros. Al llegar a la puerta de la bella casa el hombre se detuvo, girándose hacia ella.

Ella le tomo el rostro con las manos, de alguna forma sus sueños se iban haciendo cada vez más reales, ese rostro se sentía tan suave, con las yemas de sus dedos lo acaricio. Noto que el hombre estaba sorprendido "¿Mogami-san?" salió de los carnosos labios del chico, haciendo que ella se quedara petrificada… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Normalmente nunca escuchaba nada en sus sueños.

Parpadeo muchas veces, viendo claramente todo lo que estaba pasando; ella estaba acostada en la cama, tomando el rostro de Ren en sus manos. Noto aquella cercanía, poniéndose completamente roja y soltándolo con brusquedad "¡P-perdón! ¡N-no fue mi intención, fui una idiota!" dijo mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama en dirección a él.

"N-no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, yo te agarre desprevenida… perdón" rio un poco, intentando calmar la situación "Bueno, ¿Crees poder acompañarme a comprar unas cosas?" pregunto, observando como ella dudaba por unos segundos, pero después asentía. Sonrió contento "Vamos"

* * *

Salieron de una tienda con una gran bolsa en las manos, Ren se había puesto sus lentes de sol como disfraz para que no lo reconocieran. Kyoko lo miro apenada "Sabe que no me tenía que comprar eso… N-no hay manera en que le pueda pagar…" murmuro mirando hacia el piso.

"No necesito que me pagues nada, estas sabanas te protegerán más en la noche, las otras son muy livianas y morirás de frio." Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y continuaron caminando hacia el súper mercado, Ren volteo hacia donde supuestamente debía estar Kyoko, dándose cuenta de su desaparición, regreso unos pasos atrás y la observo mirando hacia las vitrinas de una tienda de maquillaje.

"¿Te gusta algo de ahí?" pregunto mirando su expresión de tristeza, ella solo asintió, anonada por los productos. Con su mano libre le tomo la suya, la jalo hacia adentro ignorando sus quejidos y escusas. "Vamos a ver un poco… Tu padre me conto que te gustaba el maquillaje pero nunca te comprabas nada" miraron todo lo que había ahí, Ren de vez en cuando tomaba algo, le ponía un poco a Kyoko y lo metía en una bolsita que ella sostenía.

Esta suspiro, ¿Por qué de pronto le compraba muchas cosas? Pero prefería no decirle nada, parecía estar disfrutando mucho más el momento de lo que ella lo hacía. '¿Me pregunto si será gay?... normalmente los hombres no hacen esto… ¿Cierto?' Se detuvo cuando observo que tenía un labial color carmín en sus manos.

Ren tomo un poco de labial con su dedo, mirando hacia kyoko y pasándolo delicadamente sobre sus labios. La miraba con una sonrisa tierna "…" seguía pasando una y otra vez su dedo, pintándolos cada vez más. Ella solo sentía que sus labios le ardían de una forma extraña, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sin saber cómo reaccionar a dicho atrevimiento, con cada toque que recibía su cuerpo temblaba y se erizaba. Ren logro notar esto, se detuvo metiendo el labial en la bolsa, arrebatándosela de las manos a Kyoko y caminando hacia la caja registradora.

Después de aquello se quedaron callados todo el tiempo, habían ido a comprar cosas al súper mercado, pero apenas habían intercambiado oraciones cortas sobre que comprar y que no. El ambiente se tensó cuando estaban en el auto y continuo así hasta que llegaron al departamento.

* * *

 **Hasta ahí acaba este capi Cx perdón por volver a hacerlo tan cortito ;u; pero es que ahorita ando sin muchas ideas :c**

 **Pero aun así espero que lo disfruten bastante~**

 **Enserio muchas gracias por leerme, intentare actualizar cada dos o tres días Cx**

 **Bye Bye~**


End file.
